


Mix and Match

by baldislittlepet



Category: Advanced Education With Viktor Strobovski (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Fear Play, Fear of Death, Horror, Knifeplay, M/M, Painful Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldislittlepet/pseuds/baldislittlepet
Summary: A commission from an anonymous supporter.Warning! Contains things I don't usually write about, like sounding and urination.





	Mix and Match

“Mix. You can’t possibly be serious about this, right?”

“Oh ho ho, little man! You crack me up! O' course I am. I’m always serious, aren’t I?”

Mr. Mix, was, in fact, very serious about this proposition. In front of Viktor laid three odd items in place of where Mix’s kitchen supplies would normally be: a small metal rod, a blindfold, and a large jug of water. Viktor eyed the rod in particular - it glimmered underneath the dimmed lights of the cafeteria in such a way that drew him to it. He picked it up and examined it with both hands. 

It felt cold.

“Pray tell, how exactly do these help with your recipe, again?” He asked, his lip quivering a bit at the thought.

“Well,” Mix started, “Since you clearly weren’t listenin' before, come a bit closer so I can make sure that yer pathetic lil' eardrums pick it up this time.”

Viktor felt a lump form in his throat as he stepped closer to Mix, the rod still in his hand.

“Closer, Viktor.”

 

He stepped closer. He was only about two feet from Mix, a little closer than what would be a normal conversing distance.

“I said CLOSER, Viktor.”

“Um...” Viktor simply stammered, shuffling his feet towards Mix. Their chests were nearly touching, but not quite.

“Better. Now, listen here,” Mix said, gripping a fold on Viktor’s jacket and tugging him close. Their chests pressed together. Viktor could feel every single staggered breath coming from Mix.

Okay, now it’s getting weird, Viktor thought to himself, sweat beading on his forehead.

“...The recipe calls for fear. I need to collect fear for ma' recipe. Yer easily scared, aren’t ya?” Mix said, voice stern. With each sentence, his grip grew tighter.

“Well, I...”

“Aren’t ya?” Mix growled, sending a sudden shockwave of terror down Viktor’s spine.

“Y-yes, I... suppose?!” Viktor stammered, feeling a bit flustered. He wasn’t usually the type to feel afraid so suddenly, but being overwhelmed with a larger man than himself was a new experience for him, so he figured that his fight-or-flight instincts were kicking in.

Yer perfect, then,” Mix said, releasing his grip on Viktor. For a moment, Viktor considered bolting, but he trusted Mix enough - so he stayed put for now. It’ll be over soon, right? And then Mix can have his recipe done, right? Viktor always wanted to keep the school moving forward, after all, and this was the least he could do for his favorite chef... right?!

Cripes... why am I so scared? Viktor thought.

"I can already feel the fear seepin' out of ya, Vik, but it's not quite enough for what I need..." Mix said softly, his tone drastically different from how it was just a few moments prior.

"Hmm... would ya mind stepping closer - with your arms outstretched a bit?" Mix stated simply, keeping a close watch on Viktor's movements.

"Um... wh-" Viktor stammered again before Mix interrupted,

"It's all for the recipe, Vik. Do as yer told."

Without another moment's notice, Viktor carefully stepped forward with his arms out, just as he was told to do.

Despite his best intentions, Viktor felt his belt tighten. He was getting... turned on by this?

I... what? Why now...?

Viktor would soon learn just how much he loved it. How much he loved to be bossed around and controlled. Just how much pleasure it brought him. And he would think about tonight, and every other night following.

Viktor gasped out loud as a rope suddenly tightened against his wrists.

"Mix...?!"

"S'for the recipe," He mumbled in reply, knotting the rope and letting it settle.

Mix stepped back for a moment and admired his handiwork. Viktor wasn't certain, but he could have sworn that he caught the hint of a devilish smile on Mix's lips.

"Now for yer legs," He said, catching a grip of Viktor once more and hoisting him up and over his shoulders.

"Woah-" Viktor exclaimed, all while the wind got knocked out of him as he was basically thrown face down onto a table.

"Here... we... go! Nice and secure now, Vik." Mix said, now having tied all of Viktors limbs.

Viktor simply struggled lamely, looking a lot like a sad worm as he shuffled against the table.

"Hm... pretty good, but still not gettin' enough fear. Good thing I planned for this-" Mix said, clamoring against the table of tools and picking one at random.

“Ah, here we go, this oughta spice it up!”

Mix gripped the blindfold and quickly tied it around Viktor’s face. He didn’t struggle much, which surprised Mix to a degree.

“I... s-suppose... if it’s for your recipe... right?” Viktor stammered, simply taking whatever Mix threw at him next, his heart beating about a million times a minute.

“Right, right. Good ta see that you understand, now,” Mix spoke in response, a soft smile plastering his face.

Mix turned around and reached for the metal rod that he had left there, and felt a bit upset when he soon realized it wasn’t there. He turned back around to Viktor, who was now drenched in his own sweat.

Already? Hm, Vik’s weaker than I estimated... Mix thought, his eyes lingering to Viktor’s hands. 

Oh... the rod! He was still holding it, of course. Mix swiftly tugged it out of Viktor’s hands and tapped it lightly.

“Alright, Vik,” Mix started, “Ya gonna keep being good for me? It’ll be a lot easier if ya don’t struggle.”

Viktor yelped a bit as he felt a pair of large hands start to unfasten his belt.

“Well, it’ll be a lot easier... for you. As for me, I need all the fear I can get - so you can struggle if ya want, I guess.”

“W-wait, I don’t-”

“Shut up, Vik,” Mix interrupted once again, “Before I bind that little mouth of yours as well. If that’s even possible, considerin’ the mask an’ all...”

Viktor struggled, but not to much avail as Mix unfastened his signature belt and unbuttoned his pants. He didn’t hesitate to pull Viktor’s pants all the way down to his ankles, nor did he hesitate to tear his boxers along with it.

Viktor was still face down on the table, so his ass was fully exposed now. He felt as tears formed in his eyes against his will. His face was heating up, too, and he shuddered at the cool air of the cafeteria on his bare skin. He was usually overdressed during his shifts at the school, so the cold feeling was completely unfamiliar and alien to him.

“Alright, just gotta turn ya over and...” Mix spoke calmly, gripping Viktor by the chest and beginning to flip him over.

“Wait! W-wait not ye-”

Mix simply stared wide-eyed as he saw the sight that Viktor wanted to hide. He was hard. Viktor was at full mast, and the head of his cock swayed a bit after the sudden flip as a few beads of precum fell off of it and hit the table below.

“Ah... ya like this...? But...” Mix murmured, glancing at the giant pot behind them, which was glowing faintly yellow in color.

“But, the pot is still registerin' yer fear... so... huh.”

Mix glanced at Viktor’s cock once again, which was still leaking generously.

“Man... yer freaky, Vik, but... I like it! It’ll make this next part a lot easier, too.”

“I-it’s not what it looks like, I... wait... what part...?!” Viktor exclaimed, his fists clenching and his wrists struggling against the rope.

Mix smiled, but didn’t say another word as he held out the metal rod. It was certainly small, probably only half a foot long and a few centimeters thick. Viktor heard the rod make a metallic sound against the table as he realized what was going on.

“W-wait... you’re not going to... do what I think you’re going to do with that, are you?”

“Heh,” Mix simply chuckled in response as he dropped down to Viktor and got eye-level with his cock.

Mix kept eerily silent as he began to glide the rod over the head of Viktor’s cock, catching some precum along the way. There wasn’t much resistance as he began to prod Viktor’s urethra with the rod, eliciting a pained gasp from Viktor.

“Mix... p-please don’t... I... I’m sure there’s another way, I-”

“Quiet. It’ll be over soon, alright? Ya seem to enjoy this, anyway.” Mix responded, beginning to carefully slide the rod a little further down into Viktor’s shaft.

Viktor’s moans of pain got louder with each inch, and as the rod finally hit his end he let out a painful wail. It was in - a full five inch rod was all the way inside of his cock now.

“M... Mix! S-surely that’s enough now, r-right? Right?!”

“Hm...” Mix groaned, eyeing the pot behind them once again. It was now glowing yellow brightly, and the color radiated and bounced off of every wall of the room.

“No.... no, not even nearly enough,” Mix said, biting his lip as he admired his handiwork once again.

He was lying, of course. He had more than enough fear gathered up now, but he couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste.

In fact, he had this all planned from the start - but what he didn’t know was that Viktor would cave in so soon.

All the better, Mix thought to himself.

Mix groaned out loud again, this time without words, as he felt his own dick begin to swell and grow in his work pants. Seeing Viktor like this... it was just too much. Like any good sweet treat cooked up in his kitchen, he had to have a piece for himself.

No words were exchanged as Mix flipped Viktor over once again. He grabbed Viktor’s ass with both hands and gave it a tentative squeeze before he undid his own belt and let his cock free. Similarly to Viktor’s, it was already solid and ready to go, and without another moment’s hesitation he painfully thrust himself into Viktor’s tight hole, which made Viktor scream out right for the first time since this whole thing started. With the only source of lubrication being the sweat pouring from Viktor - it was a pretty rough start.

“AHHH! Jesus fuck, Mix! W-w-what are you doing...?!”

“Gotta... hhhn... milk the fear right outta ya, Vik,” Mix simply stated, frivolously pumping in and out of Viktor at a quick pace.

“Y-y-you... p-please, M-mix! I-I c-can’t...” Viktor’s voice shuttered with every thrust, as it would, considering the pure size and power of Mix versus himself.

“Quiet, Vik... the only thing I wanna hear outta that mouth o’ yours is... ugh, fuck... the groans of fear that I need for ma’ recipe...”

Viktor’s mind was buzzing, and he couldn’t think straight. Surely, he could have escaped by now, there must have been some way... but it was too late.

It couldn’t get much worse than this... could it? Viktor thought, Mix continuing to pound away at him.

Viktor gasped as he felt a welt of pleasure build up inside of his lower stomach. It didn’t take him long to realize that Mix was hitting his prostate, and unintentionally or not, if Mix kept up this pace he was going to...

 

“G...gh... ah-AHH! A-ahh..! Fuck!” Viktor exclaimed as his cock throbbed violently and released a steady stream of his own cum onto the table and his stomach.

“Oh- Vik!” Mix simply exclaimed back, withdrawing his cock as soon as Viktor finished.

“Ah... heh. Well, I see...” Mix said, all while stroking his cock, staring at the mess below him.

“Y’know, I think I deserve as much, too, right?”

“W-w-what do you mean?” Viktor stammered, eyes fluttering behind his blindfold. He felt like he had been fucked stupid - he knew he was asking dumb questions, but he just couldn’t stop.

“I mean, I’m a bit older, an’ it takes me a while to really get myself goin’... which brings me to-”

Viktor twitched as he felt a large jug rattle the table he was laid on as it was placed down next to him.

“This big ol’ jug!”

Viktor felt confused, but not for long. Mix suddenly swept Viktor up, ignoring the mess he was making, and placed him on his lap as he sat on the edge of the table.

“Drink up, bud!” Mix chuckled, forcibly pouring the water down Viktor’s throat.

Viktor struggled and coughed and gagged at this, his body trying to resist the large waterfall running down his throat.

“Swallow it, Vik. Swallow it or else.”

Viktor cried out as he felt the tip of a knife caress his upper thigh. Mix simply held him like that for a moment, pouring water from the jug with one hand and sliding the surprise knife over his thighs.

Whether by accident or on purpose, the knife gradually slid into Viktor, piercing the flesh carefully. Viktor tried to cry out as blood poured down his legs, but with a mouth full of water only gurgles came out. The knife soon created a moderately sized crater in his leg, and some of his muscle peeked out from underneath.

“Ah... there...” Mix said, getting up and placing Viktor back down on the table, this time faced up again.

“Ya got a few injuries, but... yer nice and full now. How’s it feel?” Mix went back at his cock and stroked it faster as he eyed Viktor and waited for a response.

“I... J-Jesus, Mix... I... w-what the f-fuck?”

Viktor struggled a bit as he felt his bladder begin to shudder a bit. He’d never had that much water in one go before. Despite also feeling quite ill in his stomach, his bladder was the part of him that was crying out the most right now. It didn’t make sense to him, though... why’d he already have to go? And why now, and why so badly?

“W-was there something in that water?”

“Ah, my own special recipe... goes straight to ya bladder.” Mix chuckled, still stroking his cock.

What the fuck? Viktor thought. As if this whole situation hadn’t escalated enough.

“Hn... I’m gettin’ a little impatient, though. Come’re, you,” Mix groaned as he bent over Viktor and used his free hand to press on the smaller man's lower stomach, right about where his bladder was.

Despite his best resistance, Viktor started to pee. And he peed everywhere. There was so, so much - and it was getting all over the place as Viktor struggled against his binds to try to stop it.

Mix stepped back and enjoyed the show, the pace on his cock getting faster, yet faster.

“Ah... that’s it Vik... jus’ like that...!”

Viktor simply groaned and yelped as his piss got on everything - on himself, on Mix, on the floor - and even some impressively on the ceiling.

“G-god, f-fuck...!” Mix groaned as he released his own load into the air, his cum mixing with the piss on the floor.

Soon after, Viktor’s stream finally stopped and he gasped for breath, shuddering and crying under his blindfold. He’d never felt so used, so ashamed... or so incredibly horny in his entire life.

“Heh... ha... ha ha! Thanks for yer help, Vik,” Mix said, “That’ll be enough fear to last me a week!”

Viktor whimpered in response, his arms buckling and his leg still dripping copious amounts of blood.

“See ya then, pal!”


End file.
